Oscar Rojas
Oscar Rojas was the victim in Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition). Profile Oscar was an Olympic athlete representing Luzaguay. He had faded brown hair and stubble, and yellow eyes due to being experimented upon by SOMBRA. At the time of his death, he donned a red shirt with a name tag and black shorts. Murder details Oscar was found at Copacabana Beach with a syringe in his neck. According to Grace, he died to a lethal dose of ayahuasca mixed with brugmansia. Michelle pointed out that ayahuasca could not have killed anyone alone due to it mainly being a hallucinogenic drug. Which is why Grace pointed out mixing it with brugmansia would make it deadly, labeling the drug combination as the murder weapon. She also pointed to bruises on the lower region of the victim's leg, which suggested he was knocked to the ground by a swift kick to the legs. The bruise patterns were consistent with the Brazilian martial art, capoeira, this meant the killer did capoeira. Relationship with suspects Oscar was in a relationship with Russian shot putter Olga Chizhova since the start of the Olympics, but he was cheating on her with a synchronized swimmer. Consequently, Olga got depressed and then stole Oscar's gold medal. South American goodwill ambassador Hector Montoya had gifted a victim with a card and was also tasked to deliver Oscar's urine sample as he was suspected of doping. His Brazilian competitor in the 200-meter run, Edson Caetano, had also discovered that Oscar was physically enhanced and so he told him to drop the rest of his races or he would expose the Luzaguayans to the Olympic community. Because he did not know that he was enhanced by SOMBRA, Oscar accused his coach, Yamil Albarran, of doping him, eventually punching him in the face, possibly from the violence that was a side effect of the enhancements. Oscar had approached Mãe Janaína de Iemanjá for a fortune-telling regarding the race, wherein she foresaw his death, leading him to angrily break one of her statues. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Edson. After denying involvement, Edson admitted to the crime. When he had discovered that Oscar was doping himself, Edson did not want him to win the gold. At the favela bar, Edson had been approached by mysterious men who had given him ayahuasca to inject Oscar with and reduce the latter's performance, allowing him to win the gold. Edson had obeyed, without knowing that the syringe's contents were deadly. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 5 years in jail. Carmen and the player would soon discover that a team from O.M. MediLab had given Edson the ayahuasca. As they knew that O.M. MediLab was a SOMBRA front from their time in South Asia, the team concluded that SOMBRA had sent the mysterious men via O.M. MediLab to manipulate Edson into killing Oscar, possibly to cause chaos in the Olympics. Case appearances *Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition) Gallery ORojasWorldEditionDB.png|Oscar's body. EdsonBehindBars.png|Edson Caetano, Oscar's killer. OChizhovaWorldEdition.png|Olga Chizhova, Oscar's girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:SOMBRA recruits